


Deep Breaths

by aleigha



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jimin doesn't say much, Jimin is Link, Legend of Zelda Crossover, Legend of Zelda References, POV Minor Character, The members are Legend of Zelda characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleigha/pseuds/aleigha
Summary: BTS x LOZ CrossoverJimin travels around the land of Hyrule, meeting people who help him along the way, and who he also helps.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Breath of the Wild and noticed that Link reminded me of Jimin so I decided to write this. I'm trying something different with the point of view, and I am not sure how well it will work, so make sure to tell me what you like or didn't like so that I know how well this is working. I also wanted to make this sort of a quiet fic since the game itself is so quiet. 
> 
> You don't need knowledge of Legend of Zelda to read this, but it is highly recommended. I am trying to make it pretty close to the game, but there will be some differences. Also, I do not really have a plan of where this is going to take me, so just come along for the ride. 
> 
> Enjoy reading! And don't forget to tell me your suggestions and comments!

Bang Si-Hyuk sees the young boy run out of the temple, his blonde hair pushed back, and his tan stomach bare to the world. The boy stands there for a second, and Si-Hyuk walks back towards his site. Really, it is just a fire pit under a rock cover, but that is where he will wait for the boy.

Eventually, after watching him moving around a little bit, seemingly confused and excited, the boy wanders over to where he is standing. Looking shocked at seeing someone else, SI-Hyuk calms him down with a jovial laugh. The boy doesn’t seem to know him, but that is alright with Si-Hyuk. After staying a little, the boy looks at the orange tablet attached to his shorts. He runs off in the direction it tells him too, bowing a little to Si-Hyuk.

He really hopes the kid will be okay. He knows that Jimin is strong, but after sleeping for so long, the world had changed, and Jimin had not had the chance to change with it. He just hopes that the kid will be up to the challenge that will be presented to him.

He hears a loud rumbling noise coming from a little bit a ways from him. Jimin must have activated the tower. He hopes the shock wasn’t too much for him. After a little bit of time passes, the tower changes from orange to blue, signifying that Jimin had succeeded in activating the tower. Seeing the blue instills a sliver of peace and hope inside of him. The land has been covered in the orange of Ganon for far too long-- the last one hundred years, really. The blue is a nice change, and Si-Hyuk knows that Jimin will rid the land of all the ugly orange towers.

He sees Jimin make the long climb down the tower, jumping from platform to platform with precise landings and a high pitched yell. Si-Hyuk has not heard the yell in a long time, and it seems out of place in the quiet and peaceful landscape, but he knows that Jimin was meant to be here.

Si-Hyuk decides it is time to make his appearance, and flies over to where Jimin stands. For a person who looks like an old man, he can move quite well with the paraglider. Si-Hyuk greets Jimin, congratulating him on activating the tower. He makes a point to ask if Jimin had heard anything while on top of the tower, and after he gets a harsh nod, asks if he recognized the voice.

Jimin replies that he has not, and Si-Hyuk lets out a chuckle. It seems that Jimin has lost his memory, something that he expected, but was not too sure about. This is going to put a damper on the plans, but he is positive that Jimin will overcome it. Even if he doesn’t remember it, his personality is naturally friendly and ready to help anybody in need. Hyrule is most definitely in need.

To show Jimin how much Hyrule is in trouble, he asks him if he saw the castle. With a harsh gaze, Jimin looks towards where the castle is, surrounded by a swirling black and purple mass. Seeing the determination in his eyes, Si-Hyuk tells him the history of Hyrule and how Ganon came to be at the castle. He mentions that Ganon is rumored to be rising again soon. With a sigh, he rests on his walking stick and asks Jimin if he is going to make his way to the castle. With a stiff nod, Jimin agrees, although his eyes have lost their hardened gaze, and instead take on a more scared look. But still, he agrees, and Si-Hyuk smiles at the bravery Jimin has.

He tells Jimin to make his way to three shrines, and to meet him on top of a small church. Si-Hyuk watches the boy run--always running, Jimin is, and he makes his way to the church.

Eventually, he hears Jimin climbing up, already so active after just waking up from a hundred year rest. He is still shirtless, but now has a shield and axe across his back. There is a slight shine of sweat on his forehead, but he hands over the spirit orbs he has managed to get from the shrines.

Bang Si-Hyuk figures it is time to reveal who he is. Blue lights start to appear around him, shocking Jimin, who raises his hands to his face. Instead of an old man with a walking stick and lantern, Si-Hyuk turns into the person he actually is-- the late king of Hyrule. A crown dons his head, and the blue lights give his body a royal glow. Instead of the homely cloak he has been wearing, he now wears a large ornamented coat, with a large belt across the middle. He sighs, finally back in his true form. He did not want to scare Jimin after he had just woken up, but now Si-Hyuk knows he is capable of going on the journey of saving his kingdom.

With a smile, he says “Jimin, you must save Hyrule,” before disappearing with the blue lights.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new boy appears in Seulgi's village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quickly wrote this before I have to go to school, so sorry for mistakes. Enjoy!

There is a new boy in their tiny village. Seulgi’s friend told her about it yesterday. She said that one of the kids always running around had ran into him--a shirtless boy with a shield and sword on his back.

Her friend had been excited, gushing at how handsome the boy must be, and talking non-stop about hopefully meeting the boy in the village. Sure, they sometimes had merchants travel through the town, but this seemed like someone new and exciting.

Eventually her friend had to go home, so Seulgi returned to her grandmother, mentioning the boy. Her grandmother told her not to worry, and that the boy will stop by soon, causing Seulgi to blush and stop talking, turning into bed early.

Now, as she does her daily duties outside, she can hear the small village slowly becoming more and more energetic. Everybody is unsure of who the boy is, and where he will stop by first. Seulgi hopes he stops by at the tailors. If what her grandmother had said is true, and he really is stopping by, Seulgi hopes he at least has a shirt on.

Seulgi hears a noise behind her, and somebody taps her on the back. She jumps, before shyly turning around to see who it is. In front of her stands a blonde boy, with his hair pulled back from his face. He is wearing green, and oh, thank god Seulgi thinks, he’s wearing a shirt. This must be the boy her friend was talking about, the one her grandmother had said was named Jimin.

He’s very cute, and looks brave and stoic, but with friendly eyes. His bangs cover part of his face, giving him a youthful look, and Seulgi wonders how old he is, if he’s the same age as her.

Seulgi realizes that all this time she has just been staring at him, not saying anything, but he doesn’t seem disturbed by it. She remembers that her grandmother wanted to talk to him, and brings up the courage to actually talk to him.

He nods at her, and she leads the way to where her grandmother is sat on the floor, a pillow underneath her. Her grandmother looks up at Jimin, and for a brief second, Seulgi thinks she is going to start crying. She has never seen her grandmother express much emotion, other than a sly smile every now and then, her seriousness, and her nostalgia whenever she is telling Seulgi stories. But even the nostalgia seems distant and far off, not really affecting her grandmother.

Jimin comes to stand in front of her, and her grandmother reaches out her hand, taking one of his hands and putting it in her wrinkled one. “Oh Jimin,” she sighs. “It has been so long since I’ve seen you last. I was just a young girl then, but now look at me. You haven’t seemed to age at all.”

Jimin looks as confused as Seulgi feels. She is glad that she isn’t the only one who doesn’t know what her grandmother is talking about. Her grandmother is old, extremely so, but she had never shown signs of letting her age get to her. But with how she is talking now, Seulgi wonders if she was wrong in that assumption.

Jimin says something about not understanding, and even though Seulgi is standing nearby, her hands placed in front of her, she can only barely hear his tinkling voice. Her grandmother motions for them both to sit down, and so they do, Jimin giving her a brief glance and smile. It as if he wants her to know that he hasn’t forgotten her presence in the room. Seulgi knows that because of her quiet nature she can easily become overlooked in a room of people, so it is nice to know that even though her grandmother seems to be taking up most of his attention, he still notices her.

Seulgi places her hands in her lap, resisting the urge to cover her face, and the red color that has washed over it. She listens as her grandmother tells the story of Hyrule, and how Ganon attacked the castle and the royal family. How Jimin, who protected the princess, was put to sleep for a hundred years. Seulgi is less shocked then Jimin is. She has heard this story many times before, but not about Jimin sleeping for a hundred years.

Jimin reaches his arms out, looking at them as if checking for wrinkles or anything to show that he is really over a hundred years old, but there is nothing. His skin is soft and slightly tanned, no noticeable scars or anything of the like. Seulgi blushes as she realizes that she is basically checking him out. She turns her head, pointedly looking at a scroll on the wall that she has read a thousand times. When she looks back, Jimin is standing up, his stance determined, as is if he is going to run to the castle and take on Ganon head on right at this moment.

Her grandmother seems to think the same thing, she motions for Jimin to sit down again, and begins to tell him about the Divine Beasts. Seulgi has heard of her grandmother speak of them many times, the giant hand-made beasts that Ganon had taken over before the fight. She has heard around town and from passing merchants that the beasts have been causing problems in other places, but they all seem so far off from her tiny village. Just imagining something that big is beyond Seulgi’s capability. The way her grandmother describes them sounds amazing though, and she listens attentively again as she talks about them.

Eventually, after her grandmother had told Jimin everything he needs to know, Jimin gets up to leave. He says something about wanting to get started as soon as possible, and Seulgi’s heartbeat seems to quicken. She doesn’t want Jimin to leave. To be in danger and possibly die. The thought scares Seulgi. Her peaceful village is so far away from all the bad things that have been happening. The YG clan never appear around here, and they don’t have problems with Guardians that roam around near Hyrule, or the Divine Beasts. The only reason somebody could die around here is because of old age or disease. For someone to be at risk, for her to think about somebody putting themselves in danger, it’s a new thought for Seulgi, one that she never had to think of before.

But looking at Jimin’s stance, and the determination in his body, Seulgi believes that he can do it.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung the Great Fairy has watched his grove become overgrown and closed off, but that might quickly change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a couple minutes before I have to go to class! I hope you enjoy it!

There are many places in the land that make a person look twice. Of course, the land is beautiful, and there are many different types of people and creatures covering the area, as well as many different types of flora. Scattered around the land, there are a couple of places, that on first glance, look dilapidated, and one might even say creepy. But, when you take a second glance, you notice little lights dancing around a large bulb, as well as brightly colored mushrooms and beautiful flowers. These places are where Taehyung lives, or more literally, is caged. True, he can move to one bulb to the other, traveling across the land, but he can never leave his little area, can never see past the trees that shroud him in darkness and make it hard for travelers to find him.

Taehyung, as the Great Fairy, relies on funds from travellers to keep his groves beautiful, but because they have become hidden, there have not been any travellers to donate. His beautiful groves which were once filled with life, are now sodden and swampy. His beautiful fairies that once used to laugh with cheer, now float around without purpose. He himself, the Great Fairy, has closed himself off, not coming outside and strictly staying in his bulbs. He knows his fairies must miss him, but he cannot bear witness to the state of his groves. Even his attire has become worn. His lavender hair that used to shine in the sunlight has now faded and looks lackluster. The jewels that cover his body don’t shine as bright as they once did, and the silver around his wrists and neck have become tarnished.

Taehyung is the size of two of the average human. But even though he is so large, he feels so small. As the Great Fairy, he should have the power to make his areas beautiful--to make the whole world beautiful, really. But he is nothing without the donations from travellers. Entirely useless.

Taehyung hears the tinkling voice of his fairies. They’re excited voices cover each other, making it difficult for Taehyung to tell what is going on. Finally, the source of the excited voices reach him. One of the fairies had seen a human near their area. Taehyung tells his heart to stop beating so fast. This isn’t the first time his faeries had seen a human close by, but usually they walked on, completely oblivious to the Great Fairy grove, or if they did stop by, would not donate to the Great Fairy. He doesn’t want to hope too hard.

Instead, he waits, growing more and more anxious as his faeries grow louder and louder.

_He’s young!_

_He’s coming closer!_

_I think I can hear rupees jangling in his pocket!_

_He’s walking up to the bulb!_

Finally, at the last statement, Taehyung prepares himself. The fairies seem to be at his bulb near Kakariko Village, so he moves to that one. He can just make out the image of a young boy peering at his bulb with curiosity through a sliver in a petal. Before he makes his appearance, he practices what he is going to say. He hasn’t used his voice in a while, and he needs to make sure it has that cheerful lilt to it that all faeries have. He _needs_ this boy to donate something, anything really.

Once he’s practiced a few times, he opens up some of the petals just a little and sticks his hand out. The boy jumps back, surprised, and really Taehyung would be too if he was a human. His arm itself is about the size of the boy.

Once the boy calms down, Taehyung tells him that he is The Great Fairy and that his grove has fallen into despair because of a lack of donations. The boy seems sympathetic, and nods his head. Taehyung usually doesn’t get this far with travellers, and so he tells the boy that he needs five hundred rupees in order to repair his grove, promising the boy something in return.

A bag is placed in Taehyung’s outstretched hand, and he brings it in quickly, already feeling his power stretching out, opening his bulb into a flower, returning the shine to his hair, polishing his jewels, and making his grove beautiful again. He feels so… renewed. He hasn’t felt this way in a while. He pops out of his flower with a stretch and a moan, glad to feel the sunlight once again on his tanned skin.

His beautiful fairies are bouncing around the renewed grove, swirling around the new flowers and taking in the floral scent. He takes a second to take in the fragrance himself. He breathes out slowly, so happy to finally be free from his bulb.

For a second he forgets about the boy, but happens to glance down, and oh, he’s cute. Taehyung has a feeling that he has seen the boy before. His blonde hair says he is Hyrulian and the green reminds him of another Hyrulian from ages ago. Taehyung asks him for a name, and when he responds with Jimin, Taehyung immediately recognizes him as the Jimin from one hundred years ago. A wide smile spreads across Taehyung’s face. He has missed the boy who used to always do chores for him. He slightly bends over, towering over Jimin, and clasps his hands in front of him.

“Well Jimin, I can’t do much now, but I can strengthen your clothes if you have the right materials.” He reaches out, tugging on the hood, cloak, and pants each with a finger. Jimin stumbles a little from the force, but stables himself. Light pink dusts the boys cheeks. Taehyung leans back, his smile getting wider. This is the best way to end his rut-- with a cute boy and the return of a hero.

Jimin has the necessary materials, and so he hands each one over to Taehyung. He goes up to take off his hood first, and after handing that to him, goes to take off his shirt. Taehyung waits a little bit before handing him his hood back with a loud bark of laughter. Jimin looks confused, so Taehyung explains that there is no need for him to take his clothes off, he just needs the correct materials to change the clothes while they are still clothing him. A noise comes out of Jimin’s mouth, and it takes Taehyung a second to realize that it is a laugh. Jimin laughs again, more of a nervous giggle then an outright laugh, but wow, Taehyung thinks, he’s never heard Jimin giggle before. The sound is more beautiful than the flowers in his grove, or the jewels that are scattered across his stomach. His giggle could put every fairy short of Taehyung himself to shame.

Taehyung shakes the thought off, getting back to work and strengthening the defense on Jimin’s clothes. He can’t do much, but the boost in defense should help Jimin when he is in caught in danger, as Jimin is prone to be. Once he finishes, he gives a twirl, just because he can, and stretches his arms out once more.

He sends Jimin away, making him promise to visit again and wishing him luck on his journey. Maybe, next time, he’ll get to hear that giggle again. He takes a deep breath, the heavy floral scent making him relaxed and the tiniest bit dizzy. He leans back, raising a few of his petals to rest on, and enjoys the sounds and sights of his restored grove.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i made bang pd the king 
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you don't feel comfortable commenting on here, then you can always message me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aleighan98)
> 
> I'm always excited to talk to you guys!


End file.
